Our Little Secret
by VanitasFajitas
Summary: Xion is having doubts about her relationship with Roxas. Maybe Roxas isn't the one for her to love... Axel x Xion One-Shot


Xion sat alone on the Twilight Town clock tower, sliding the wrapper off of an ice cold popsicle. Alone with her thoughts, her mind was beginning to wander to places she hadn't put much consideration into before. How long would her friendship with Axel and Roxas last? Was she in good standing with the Superior? How much longer would it be before Kingdom Hearts was complete? Did all of that even matter?

Normally the depths of her pondering revolved around who she was, and she still didn't know that. Her relationship with Roxas, which Xemnas and Sai'x strongly disapproved of, rendered her even more curious than before. He had explained to her a few times before what love was, yet Xion questioned if she had ever really...had that with Roxas. She tried to be in love, she truly did, but something still wasn't quite right. Of course, as long as this continued, Sai'x still had a reason for her to believe that she couldn't feel love. Xion refused to believe it. After all, when did _Sai'x_ tell her the truth?

"All by yourself today?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah..." muttered Xion.

"Something bothering you?" asked Axel, taking a seat beside her.

"No, I'm okay..." she said. "...want some ice cream?" Xion asked, handing him the popsicle she had already purchased for him.

"Heh heh."

"I guess Roxas is still on his mission." Xion said.

"Well, Roxas is a Keyblade wielder. He gets to see all the action." Axel said.

"Yeah...he gets the real thing..." said Xion wearily.

"Hey, I know that expression. Look, Xion, you gotta stop thinking about what Sai'x tells you. Got it memorized?" he scratched the back of his head.

"But it's true. I'm not a real Keyblade wielder. I'm just a replica." she said.

"Your Keyblade is just as good as anyone's." assured Axel.

"Thanks, Axel."

"Don't mention it." he said, licking his ice cream. Xion bit straight into hers.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as the sharp pain in her front teeth subsided. Axel chuckled briefly.

"Guess you have sensitive teeth." he said.

"Funny...that's never happened to me before..."

"Next time just let the ice cream soften more if you're going to bite it. Got it memorized?" Axel told her.

"Mmhmm." Xion said while sucking on her ice cream. Axel made an attempt to break the awkward silence that had formed.

"So...heh heh...how are things with Roxas?" he asked. Xion was a bit surprised that he asked. He was trying to rid of the awkwardness with _this_ question?

"Pretty good..."

"You don't sound too sure." Axel said. Xion shot him a look and struck him hard on the leg.

"Axel!"

"What did **_I_** do?" he asked in a tone that was slightly irritated and slightly innocent, rubbing his leg,

"Some things just don't concern you, Axel." Xion said. Axel held an innocent expression on his face.

"Come on, you can trust _me_!" he encouraged. Xion considered this. He was her best friend, too.

"But you and Roxas are best friends. You'll tell him anything." she said.

"It's nothing that could come between the three of us, right?" asked Axel, whose curiosity was growing progressively.

"I'm just afraid that...things could get a bit complicated." Xion told him.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I suppose we won't have much to talk about. Wanna RTC?" Axel asked.

"That isn't true. Um...can't we stay a little longer?" she asked. Axel didn't reply. "...I haven't finished my ice cream." Xion added. They both laughed.

"Hey, Xion! I just remembered. Roxas and I found something the other day that I thought you'd like to see." said Axel. Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Is it here in Twilight Town?" she asked.

"Well...no...but, it's close..."

"It's getting late. We really should return to the castle." Xion told him. Axel leaned his head back, upset.

"Come _on_! Don't be such a goody-goody!" he protested.

"I'm not being a goody-goody!" she said in her own defense.

"Then come with me..." Axel challenged. After a brief moment in time, Xion had come to a decision.

"Well, okay, I'll go with you, Axel." Xion said.

"Great! Now let's go!" Axel grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the teleportation hole he had created. When they arrived, Xion wasn't sure whether to pretend to be surprised, or just remain silent. In honest words, the only thing Xion saw was rocks and water.

"I haven't been to this world before." said Xion.

"Good." Axel led her to the edge of the cliff, where the alligator infested waters slept beneath them.

"What were you gonna show me?" asked Xion.

"You'll see. Just be patient." said Axel. Xion was perplexed when she saw something luminescent and minuscule floating towards them.

"Is that a firefly?" she asked.

"Heh heh. You'll see." The mysterious creature floated just in front of Axel's face.

"Hey, Tink, long time, no see." greeted Axel. The pixie smiled at him.

"H..hi..." stammered Xion, unsure of what she should say. Tinker Bell floated in front of Xion. She could not speak, so this was her way of saying hello. _Why did Axel want to show me a miniature fairy_?

"This is Xion, a friend of mine." Axel told Tinker Bell. The pixie nodded.

"Nice to meet you?" said Xion. The pixie nodded once again, this time with a faint smile.

"Could you do me a favor?" Axel asked Tinker Bell. Immediately, understanding what he meant, Tinker Bell sprinkled the magical dust over Axel and Xion.

"What's this?" Xion asked.

"Xion, you won't believe me, but, you can fly now..." said Axel slowly. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You're not trying to trick me?"

"Trust me." he reassured. Just then, Axel began to hover above the ground.

"Is this enough proof for you?" asked Axel, floating higher.

"Wow..." said Xion breathlessly. Xion closed her eyes and imagined herself flying.

"Axel, it's not working!" Xion shouted.

"You're not doing it right. You gotta really believe you can fly. Just think to yourself '_I can fly_'. Got it memorized?"

Xion closed her eyes once again. She focused carefully, trying to let it truly sink in that flight was now possible. Little by little, her feet began to rise from the rocky ground beneath her. She felt herself escalating and developed a tingling sensation. Higher and higher, she rose until she could see all of Neverland beneath her when she opened her eyes.

"Wow..." she said under her breath, admiring the glorious view below her. Axel floated her way.

"I knew you would love it..." said Axel, holding a triumphant grin on his face.

"Everything looks so beautiful from up here..."

"Yeah...kinda makes you see the world in a different way." Axel said.

"It makes me feel a bit more...insignificant..." Xion told him. It disappointed Axel that she still managed to think of this in a negative light.

"Come on, you ready for the real thing?" Axel asked, tugging on Xion's gloved hand. Axel dove forward, actually flying rather than floating around in the air. Once she got the hang of it, Xion soon followed.

They flew side by side, laughing and having the time of their lives.

"This is great!" exclaimed Xion. Soon enough, Axel and Xion began competing against one another for fun, seeing who could perform better tricks in the air. Once that was over, Axel noticed that Xion was flying a little bit...far off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think _you're_ going?" said Axel.

"I want to see the rest of the world like this..."

"I hate to rain on your parade, Xion, but...that sparkly dust only works in this world. If we leave, we automatically lose the ability to fly."

"Oh..." murmured Xion with downcast eyes. Axel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Xion. We can always come back here if you want to fly again. I promise." reassured Axel. The contact from his hand sent a strange rush through Xion's blood. It sent a shudder down her spine...but she didn't mind. Xion found the feeling rather pleasant.

The next time their eyes met, something occurred. Xion couldn't comprehend what was happening, but she felt some sort of...connection. Like a strike of lightning, a pang of mixed emotions hit her. Her stomach began to feel light, yet she liked the discomfort. She wasn't sure if Axel felt it, but regardless, she had to do what her heart was telling her to do.

Just as Xion was about to make her move, something unexpected happened. Axel kissed her. No warning. No sign. Their lips simply met. Neither one of them resisted until Xion remembered. _Roxas_. She was supposed to be in _love_ with Roxas. She was _dating_ Roxas.

Despite of this, Xion strangely did not pull away. She continued to move her lips rhythmically with Axel's. While kissing Axel, Xion felt that one thing she had been missing with Roxas. When they broke the kiss, she wasn't left with a strange emptiness inside of her. A spark lingered to fill the void.

"I'm...sorry...I'm not sure what came over me..." said Axel.

"I'm sorry, too..." Xion said. The truth was, neither of them were sorry.

"Ugh, what was I thinking, kissing my best friend's girlfriend like that?" Axel scolded himself aloud. Bizarre as it is, Axel and Xion's lips met again. For the first moment, they kissed roughly, at rapid pace. When the next moment was born, it became a very slow kiss...but still equally as passionate.

"I love you." they both panted. Xion and Axel acknowledged that the sun had gone down and night had fallen.

"We really should RTC now." said Xion. Before they returned to land, Axel clutched Xion's wrist and leaned in next to her ear.

"Our little secret?"

Xion gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Our little secret." she confirmed.


End file.
